A Festa
by Loving Shun
Summary: O que fará MM dar o braço a torcer e admitir ama Afrodite? Tem uma leve cena yaoi.


Essa fic é meu presente de amigo oculto para a Elfa Ju bloom lá do Mips.

Elfa,acho que você nem me conhece,mas eu tirei você no amigo oculto e me empenhei em fazer algo que te agradasse.Sei que você queria muito algo de Nightwalker, mas eu nunca assisti esse anime e não pude realizar o seu desejo.Também não fiz cartões por que não sei mexer nem no Paint.Resolvi fazer uma fic com MM e Frô,não sei se deu certo, ficou curto,mas é de coração. Peço que me dê um desconto, é a primeira vez que mexo com esses dois.

Feliz Natal!!!

Todo mundo sabe que o nome Carlo foi inventado pela nossa querida Pipe,mas não custa nada lembrar, né? Espero que ela me perdoe por ter usado sem permissão.

** A Festa**

O cavaleiro de câncer entrou em sua casa furioso.

"Malditos! Vocês todos vão me pagar!" resmungou ele. "Quer dizer então,que vai haver uma festa na casa de escorpião e ninguém me convidou?"

Carlo atravessou a sala de estar,entrou no quarto e abriu o guarda- roupa.

"Deixa eu ver... vou com essa aqui!" -disse ao achar uma regata preta. "Aposto que vou ganhar todas as gatas!"

Um sorriso sarcástico brotou no rosto do italiano,não tinha convite,mas ia assim mesmo.

"Vou dar uma de penetra só pra pirraçar... e duvido que tenha macho pra me barrar!"

Tanta irritação tinha um motivo.Desde a ressurreição dos cavaleiros de ouro,Máscara da morte vinha sendo ignorado pelos os companheiros.Eles ainda o olhavam com desconfiança,mesmo sabendo que ele não era mais um assassino.Afrodite de peixes fora o único que tentara por muitas vezes uma aproximação, mas, Carlo o escorraçava sempre.Além de ser uma grande machista, fato que o impedia de ter contatos com "bichas" como ele mesmo chamava o cavaleiro de peixes,não gostava nenhum pouco da sensação que a beleza feminina de Afrodite lhe causava.

Ficara sabendo da festa de Miro,ao escutar sem querer, uma conversa entre Shura e Kamus no refeitório do a viagem de Athena ao Japão,as regras impostas por ela,estavam temporariamente suspensas,o escorpião então aproveitou pra fazer o que sempre teve vontade: uma festança em sua casa.

Pouco mais de meia noite,Carlo chegou na festa causando o maior impacto e arrancando olhares da ala feminina que lá se encontrava.O primeiro a vê-lo foi Aioria. Câncer o cumprimentou descaradamente e foi pegar uma cerveja.Logo depois,foi falar com o anfitrião.

"Aê,escorpião!Isso aqui tá demais,cara!" disse ele cinicamente.

Miro não disse nada,apenas ficou parado,surpreso com a presença do italiano.

"Pois é,fiquei sabendo da festa e não podia deixar de vir,né?... Ah,não precisa se preocupar por não ter me convidado,eu compreendo que você deve ter tido mil coisas pra resolver e acabou esquecendo,isso é normal.Bom...vou me divertir".

Com um sorrisinho,ele pediu licença e saiu.Em seu rosto demonstrava um grande contentamento,mas na verdade estava ferido com aquela atitude dos outros dourados.Até mesmo Mu e Shaka o evitavam.Nenhum deles acreditava que ele realmente havia mudado sua conduta.No começo,Carlo entendeu, afinal ele extrapolara,no passado.Mas logo percebeu que todas suas tentativas pra demonstrar que era um novo homem,falharam, e isso o deixou profundamente magoado.

O Dj colocou uma música sensual e algumas garotas começaram a fazer stripe- tease.Lógico que as atenções logo se voltaram para elas.Ao término do "show" já seminuas,cada uma escolheu um cavaleiro pra se "enroscar",e quem se deu bem foi o italiano,faturando uma morena exuberante,para a inveja de muitos ali presentes.

Já meio alcoolizado,Carlo trocava amassos com a morena, em um dos cantos da casa de escorpião. Foi quando viu Afrodite e Aioros entrarem sorrateiramente no corredor que levava aos quartos.Mais do que depressa, o cavaleiro de Câncer jogou a striper no chão e foi atrás dos dois.

"Mas o que é isso?O que pensam que estão fazendo?" disse ele, logo que os alcançou.

Afrodite e Aioros se assustaram com sua aparição repentina.

"Não te interessa,Carlo!" respondeu Aioros desafiador.

"Isso mesmo,não te interessa!Dar o fora daqui!" gritou Afrodite.Ele já estava cansado das pisadas de bola do canceriano.

Carlo pegou o cavaleiro de peixes pelo o braço e saiu puxando violentamente pelo o corredor.

"Eu saio,mas,você vem comigo!"

"Me solta seu brutamontes!Quem te deu o direito de se meter na minha vida,hem?"

Nem deu tempo de responder.Carlo foi surpreendido com um soco de Aioros bem no meio da cara.

Em poucos segundos,os dois estavam atracados no chão. Apavorado,Afrodite tentou separa-los,como não conseguiu, não teve outra alternativa a não ser chamar os outros dourados.Kamus e Shura seguraram o enfurecido cavaleiro de Câncer,enquanto Aioros era contido por Saga e seu irmão.

"Que diabos está havendo aqui?" perguntou Miro furioso com a confusão.

"Esse italiano folgado tava incomodando o Afrodite e eu não pude me conter!" vociferou Aioros

"Seu desgraçado!"

"CALE A BOCA,MÁSCARA DA MORTE!" gritou o escorpião já no auge de sua irritação. "Tá vendo por que evitamos sua presença? Você só presta pra arrumar confusão! Caia fora da minha festa agora!".

Livre dos braços de Kamus e Shura,Carlo encarou todos e disse:

"Vou sair sim,não quero ficar mais nem um minuto perto de idiotas como vocês" disse ele com ódio no olhar.

"O que acham?Que são melhores do que eu? Todos vocês cometeram erros no passado e se arrependeram. Eu não tenho esse direito? Até Zeus me deu uma chance, vocês nunca me deram um voto de confiança.Agora sou eu quem vai evita-los,não preciso de amigos como vocês!"

Carlo atravessou o corredor e foi embora da casa escorpião. Afrodite nem pensou duas vezes e foi atrás dele,para a tristeza de alcançá-lo nas escadarias.

"Carlo espera!" gritou Peixes.

O italiano parou e se voltou pra ele,imediatamente.

"Ué! Não vai ficar com aquele pangaré imbecil?"

Afrodite suspirou e disse:

"Não Carlo, eu cometi a idiotice de me apaixonar por você e durante um bom tempo agüentei as conseqüências disso.Seu machismo e suas palavras preconceituosas me deixavam mal.Mas o que eu acabei de ver agora,me fez perceber que você tem jeito... e o melhor de tudo:você também me ama!"

"Ora não diga besteiras sua bicha idiota!" disse ele agarrando com força o braço do cavaleiro de peixes,que aproveitando a aproximação,atacou vorazmente sua boca.

Máscara da morte não pode resistir, e se rendeu.

Quase sem fôlego, os dois interromperam o beijo.

"Você sabe que eu sou chave de cadeia,ainda assim quer ficar comigo?" perguntou Câncer ofegante.

"Eu também sou o diabo,quando quero!." respondeu Afrodite com um sorriso malicioso.

Beijaram-se novamente, e na velocidade da luz,partiram rumo á casa de câncer.

Fim


End file.
